doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Return of the Daleks- Part 2: Psycho and the Daleks
The second part of my Doctor who fan series! Return of the daleks part 2: Psycho and the daleks See part 1 here http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Return_of_the_Daleks-_Part_1 Story "You are mad" the Doctor shouted seeing the daleks waving their weapons around. "Why aren't they shooting?" Charlie asked "ha" the Doctor shouted "they need to be restored" the Doctor chanted. "They still have plungers" Psycho said as he watched the daleks go nearer and nearer to the Doctor. The Doctor got something out of his pocket "a vortex manipulator" he said "they don't work in here" Psycho said coolly. "You don't know" the Doctor said with a smile "what are you planning?" Psycho asked as he looked worried. "Daleks. Dead. Ship. Dead. And Psycho. Dead." The Doctor was grinning "and the doctor?" Psycho asked "well alive and Charllie. Alive" the Doctor was still smiling. "But how?" Psycho asked grinning "he is the Doctor" Charlie said "he can do anything." The daleks then began to move again. The Doctor felt like laughing as he got his sonic out "I know a few things about sonic" the Doctor said. "What is the probe going to do?" Psycho asked "screwdriver" the Doctor said as he turned it on. Psycho looked around as nothing had changed "I have changed it" the Doctor said. The daleks kept their advancement "Doctor help!" Charlie screamed as a dalek came within metres of her. "Okay, showtime" the Doctor said as he suddenly disappeared "EXTERMINATE" the dalek shouted as it came nearer to Charlie. "Weapons are being restored" the dalek shouted as it waved its plunger. Then a flash of light blinded them all. "Hi" the Doctor shouted as he looked around. "Hold on" he told Charlie as she held on. They then gone in a flash "NO NO NO" Psycho shouted after them "they cannot hear you" the dalek said. "I know" Psycho said as he pressed some buttons. The Doctor looked exhausted "okay I am going back up" he said "no" Charle said "you cannot leave me" she said "sorry" the Doctor said. He then saw Psycho as he got his sonic screwdriver out "life form detected" the dalek said as both of the daleks turned around. "I knew you would be back" Psycho spat "this is the only room you can destroy us but yu have to stay" Psycho turned around. "EXTERMINATE" the dalek shouted as it pointed its gun at the Doctor. "Come on" the doctor said "EXTERMINATE" the dalek shouted as it shot out a laser. The Doctor held onto the sonic screwdriver as he gone down. "Almost there" he said as another dalek waved its gun "EXTERMINATE" it shouted as another laser hit the Doctor. He was on his knees "got it" he shouted with a painful voice. "Just normal for the Doctor" Psycho said "to kill anyone and anything" the Doctor took a step back "you are evil I am saving" the Doctor stood back. "Bye" the Doctor said as Psycho gone back to his buttons. The Doctor then looked towards Psycho "I can save you." Psycho looked shocked "why?" "I can put you into a prison and then you can change" the Doctor pleaded "one more second of my sonic and this place blows up. "Never" Psycho said "EXTERMINATE" both the daleks said at the same time as the Doctor pressed his sonic screwdriver and then his vortex manipuator. He looked around "don't do that again" Charlie said as she ran to the Doctor and hugged him. The Doctor pulled her away "don't do that" he said as he gone into his pocket. He saw the tardis key with an orange glow "lets see what you have got for me this time" the Doctor got his sonic screwdriver out. He held the key out and put the sonic on it as he turned the sonic on. "This should get a connection" he said "you rely too heavily on that thing" Charlie said "I did go through my sixth incarnation without a sonic screwdriver" the Doctor said. "How many have there been of you?" Charlie asked "well I am number 12 and I need a new uniform" the Doctor touched his bowtie as he grabbed it and threw it off. He threw it up into the air as he saw a flash of light go past in the sky "NO" he shouted "how?" The Doctor shouted as the tardis started to materialise. "What is it?" Charlie asked looking into the sky but seeing nothing "you missed it it was a flash of light" the Doctor said "now say nothing more about it" he said. The tardis then materialised as the Doctor opened the doors "this go" he said as Charlie was still looking up to the sky. He grabbed and pulled her in "we need to go" he said "but Doc-" Charlie was cut off "nothing more about it lets just go to the next journey" he said. The Doctor wanted to tell Charlie but could not bring himself to do it as he pressed a lever and some buttons. He and Charlie then got thrown about the tardis "Doctor what did you do?" Charlie asked "nothing but the tardis is crashing" the Doctor tried to get to the control panel as it exploded "oh no now we are in trouble." The Doctor grabbed his stomach feeling where he had been shot remembering he was in post regeneration. "The tardis will self destruct paradox" an interface said "You have 5 seconds 4,3,2,1." Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor